The present invention relates to exercise and physical therapy machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for performing spinal therapy using an apparatus which provides vertical lifting action of a user""s spine.
The spine is comprised of a bony column forming the main structural support of the human skeleton. It consists of vertebrae segments linked by flexible joints and held together by gelatinous discs of cartilage and ligaments. Each vertebrae has a somewhat cylindrical bony body, a number of wing-like projections, and a bony arch. There are twenty-four movable vertebrae, seven cervical, twelve dorsal and five lumbar.
The lumbar and cervical regions of the spine normally define forward curves of about 35 to 45 degrees, whereby weight is distributed relatively evenly on the individual discs within the region. This curvature can be lost due to a variety of causes, including injury from lifting, bad posture, sitting for prolonged periods of time, viewing computer monitors in a xe2x80x9chaunchedxe2x80x9d position, and increased age. When the curvature is lost, uneven and increased pressure develops on a few of the vertebrae and inflammation or restricted fluid flows occurs resulting in back pain and loss of mobility.
It is estimated that between 60% and 80% of the general population will suffer from low back pain at one point in their lives, and that between 20% and 30% of the population are suffering from back pain at any given time. An underlying problem with nearly all back pain is the compression of the spinal vertebrae and/or surrounding muscle tension. If left untreated, the uneven weight on the vertebrae can cause intervertebral discs to wear and degenerate, neuralgic problems such as pinched nerves can arise, and calcification and scarring of the spine can occur. Over time, the loss of mobility can cause the spine to lose its curvature and a rounded hump, known as Dowagers Hump, can develop with increased age.
It is generally accepted that proper mobilization and stretching of the spine can alleviate pain and increase range of motion as well as the overall function of the back and body. A number of devices exist which attempt to remedy back pain by stretching and strengthening the back and spine. However, all of these devices suffer certain drawbacks. Some of the devices are active in that the user must move his or her body, sometimes with resistance, in order to attain the stretch or exercise the back muscles. For many who suffer back pain, these motions and accompanying resistance are too rigorous to be performed without pain. If not done correctly, these exercises can also actually create back injury and pain.
Other devices are passive in that the user positions himself or herself on the device and either the inherent shape of the device provides the stretch, or moving parts of the device stretch the back and spine. Although preferable over the active devices, these devices also suffer drawbacks. Many of the devices move parts into the spine causing discomfort. Others are cushioned so as to conform to the body of the user, however, due to the wide variety of body types and sizes, the nonconforming cushioning can create undesirable and uncomfortable pressure points in many users"" backs. Other moving devices are large, complicated, cumbersome and expensive. Non-moving devices, such as pillows and mattresses, which are contoured also suffer the drawbacks of not being able to conform to all body styles and shapes. There are yet other devices, such as fluid-filled spheres which do not create uncomfortable pressure points and conform to the user. Unfortunately, the pressure gradient intended to be applied to properly stretch and posture the spine is lost. Nearly all of the above devices fail to grant the user control over the degree of pressure or posturing applied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which passively treats the spine and applies a sufficient pressure gradient to the area to be treated without causing pressure point discomfort in the user""s back. What is also needed is an apparatus which utilizes both a mechanically created pressure gradient as well as a universally useable cushion which are controlled by the user to treat the user""s back. What is further needed is an apparatus which is uncomplicated, relatively inexpensive and easily stored. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a spinal therapy apparatus which passively treats the spine and applies sufficient pressure gradient to the area to be treated without causing pressure point discomfort in the user""s back. The apparatus is generally comprised of a base assembly having a pair of vertically extending guide post spaced from one another, a lift bar assembly slidably attached to the guide posts, and an actuator which selectively raises and lowers the lift bar assembly relative to the base assembly.
The base assembly includes a stabilizing foot associated with each guide post that is capable of pivoting from a folded to an expanded position. Preferably, a plurality of stabilizing feet pivot away from one another to an expanded and locked position to stabilize the apparatus during use.
The lift bar assembly comprises a horizontal cross bar interconnected between to lift bars. The lift bars are configured to interiorly receive the guide posts. An elongated fluid filled pad is disposed between the guide posts and over at least a portion of the horizontal cross bar.
The actuator comprises a motor which is operably connected to the lift assembly. Typically, the apparatus includes a cable and pulley system for raising the lowering the lift bar assembly in a uniform manner. The cable and pulley system comprises a cable interconnected between a top portion of each guide post, and extending through the lift bar assembly to pulleys associated with each lift bar so that as one lift bar is raised or lowered, the other lift bar raises or lowers in a similar manner.
In use, a user of the device lies on the pad and actuates the motor to raise the lift bar assembly until a sufficient pressure gradient is applied to the area of the back to be treated. If the pressure gradient is exceeded, the user may actuate the motor to lower the lift bar assembly. Similarly, if additional pressure is desired, the user actuates the motor to raise the lift bar assembly. The user can position the area to be treated directly over the horizontal cross bar, or an area of the back adjacent to the area to be treated depending upon the level of discomfort and the aggressiveness of the therapy.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.